CSPWDT Tag
by deanandhisimpala
Summary: Because I really wanted a hug at the end of that episode...


**So this is a tag that was floating around in my head for months before I decided to write it... when I finally got up the courage to write it I posted it over at supernatural.tv, and it went over pretty well, so I thought I'd see how it did here. Hope you like it, and please review!!!**

"So tell me," said Dean, "what could you possibly say to make that better?" He finally turned to look at his brother, and as soon as their eyes met Sam looked away. Crushed, Dean looked away too. He had hoped - for a moment - that Sam would have something to say that would make it all better, make that horrible ache in his chest, the emptiness inside, go away. But now he was looking away, looking slightly awkward, and Dean knew that Sam didn't know what to say.

Sam looked away, without realizing that he had just crushed Dean's hope, only thinking that looking away would make it easier on his brother. But it hadn't, and he suddenly knew that by the tension between them, the misery rolling over his brother in waves. He glanced back over at Dean and saw another tear making its way down his cheek, and suddenly it struck Sam, really struck him, what he really should be doing right now. How long had he hoped, wished, that Dean would open up, tell him how he was feeling, so he could make it better? And now that he had - practically handed Sam his broken and bleeding heart - and was crying in front of him, he was doing nothing. Pull yourself together, Sam! He thought angrily. You've always told him to talk to you, and now he has and you do nothing? Do something! Even as he thought it, Dean suddenly straightened up and started to walk away, started to get back in the car. But Sam suddenly reached out and caught his arm, pulling him back around and straight into a hug.

Dean struggled for a moment, half shocked and disgusted over this gigantic chick flick moment, and half filled with longing to just let Sam hug him and maybe, maybe, he could make it better. A little better, anyway. His struggles did nothing to stop Sam, and Sam instead just held him tighter and whispered, "Take it easy, Dean. It's going to be ok." And somehow those words just stopped him and he went limp in Sam's arms. He felt his breath catch in his throat again, felt his eyes growing hot again, and he reached up and clung onto Sam's jacket with all his might, needing something to hold onto as his grief rose up inside him like a tidal wave. And then suddenly he was sobbing, crying harder than he had in so long, he couldn't even remember the last time he had cried this hard, let alone cried.

Sam's arms got tighter around him and he put one hand on Dean's head and gently stroked his short blond hair as Dean buried his face in his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, Dean, I promise, it's alright," Sam said quietly. He rubbed Dean's back with his other hand, hoping he was comforting him and not just making things worse.

Dean continued to cry, it was beyond his control now. He had held it in for so long, and now that it had got out there was no stopping it. He just clung onto Sam, grateful that his brother had been there when he finally did break down, instead of just crying himself to sleep in some motel room, alone.

When Dean's sobs finally quieted, and he was just leaning against Sam, limp with exhaustion, the sun had sunk much lower in the sky and the air had become tinged with damp as dusk fell. Sam didn't want to let go, but Dean slowly pulled back, grateful for Sam's comfort but feeling slightly awkward that he had just cried his heart out on his brother's shoulder for over an hour. Sam kept his hand on his shoulder for a minute.

"You okay, Dean?" he asked gently. Dean just nodded very slightly. He wasn't okay, not really. But what Sam had just done was finally turning him towards becoming okay, instead of just treading water, not getting better at all.

"S-sammy, thanks," he said, so quietly Sam could barely hear him.

"Don't mention it," he said gently, and took the keys that Dean held out, then walked around the car to get into the driver's seat.

As Sam drove, heading towards the nearest town, and the nearest motel, he glanced at Dean, who was asleep in the seat next to him, worn out from finally breaking down. He knew that Dean was still far from okay. But he hoped that what he had done today would make it all seem just a little bit better.

**Hope you liked it! Please review on your way out and let me know what you thought. :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
